Saint Seiya: Una Nueva Guerra
by Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan
Summary: Un tiempo despues de haber derrotado a Hades, Anubis regresa y jura destruir la tierra, es hora de que nuevos caballeros Dorados aparezcan y le pongan un alto. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Bien aquí vengo con un nuevo fic, espero les guste es de Saint Seiya, se situa luego de que los caballeros vencen a Hades**

**Saint Seiya: Una Nueva Guerra**

**Saint Seiya no me pertence, es de su Autor**

Luego de que Seiya y los demás caballeros de Bronce derrotaran a Hades en los Campos Eliseos, varios dioses de otros panteones se dieron cuenta que no había más caballeros dorados que lucharan por los humanos, ya que ellos se sacrificaron para destruir el Muro de los Lamentos, sin embargo Anubis se encargo de derrotar a los otros dioses y unirlos a su ejercito para el dominar la tierra.

Sin embargo el siniestro dios no sabia que los caballeros habían sido elegidos por las armaduras doradas de Sagitario, Virgo, Libra, Acuario y Leo, y que el resto de las armaduras pronto elegiría a un portador digno de su poder, los caballeros dorados pronto se alzarían contra Anubis y sus esbirros.

Las armaduras salieron volando del Santuario para elegir a los que serian los nuevos caballeros dorados, solo cinco de ellas se quedaron ahí esperando a los caballeros de Bronce que venían de los Campos Eliseos, una vez en el santuario, los ahí presentes recibieron a Seiya y el resto e hicieron una pequeña celebración por su regreso con vida, el caballero de Pegaso se encontró con su hermana que había buscado por tanto tiempo.

En diferentes partes del mundo, 7 personas estaban por descubrir que su vida cambiara a partir de ese momento, la Armadura de Aries fue a dar a Mexico, mas precisamente al puerto de Manzanillo donde un joven pescador paseaba por el muelle sin rumbo fijo, cuando vio una luz dorada que venia en dirección a el, cuando paso el brillo intenso, el joven vio que era una caja dorada con el símbolo de Aries, y asi paso con el resto de las armaduras, las cuales volverían al Santuario con los nuevos caballeros encargados de proteger a la humanidad de Anubis.

Para el anochecer, todos los caballeros dorados ya se habían reunido en el Santuario, y estaban por presentarse ante Atena, por lo que los 12 caminaron hacia el salón del Patriarca, el cual seria elegido en los próximos días, ya que no tenían a nadie que dirigiera el Santuario. Saori los esperaba en el salón del Patriarca para conocer a los nuevos siete caballeros dorados, que ayudarían en la guerra contra Anubis.

– Mi nombre es Erick Bluefox y soy el caballero de Aries – Dijo el Mexicano

– Sado Yasutora mejor conocido como "Chad" caballero de Tauro –

– Erza y Lucy Scarlet, caballeros de Geminis – Dijeron una pelirroja y una rubia

– Toriko de Cancer – Comento un hombre alto y musculoso de cabello azul

– Ikki de Leo –

– Shun de Virgo – Dijo el ex caballero de Andromeda

– Shiryu caballero de Libra – Saludo el alumno de Dohko

– Gray Fullbuster, caballero de Escorpio – Fue el comentario de un joven en ropa interior

– Soy Seiya y sere el caballero de Sagitario –

– Me llamo Roronoa Zoro y soy Capricornio – Dijo un joven de cabello verde

– Hyoga de Acuario, honrando la memoria de mi maestro Camus –

– Yo soy James y estare cuidando la casa de Piscis – Dijo el hombre que traia una rosa en la boca.

Luego de eso, cada uno de ellos volvió a su respectivas casas mientras platicaban entre si, Erza y Lucy reconocieron a Gray como su amigo de la infancia quien estaba enamorado de la rubia, pero nunca llegaron a nada mas que amigos, Erick y Chad se hicieron buenos amigos ya que ambos eran de Mexico por lo que compartieron muchas anécdotas de su vida ahí.

Unos días después Atena llamo a los caballeros dorados al cuarto del patriarca para informarles que había sido elegido un nuevo patriarca y que habría un nuevo caballero dorado en su lugar, algunos ya sospechaban quien seria pero decidieron no decir nada para no arruinar la sorpresa a los nuevos. Luego de un bonito y emotivo discurso Saori procedió a nombrar al nuevo patriarca del Santuario.

– El nuevo patriarca del Santuario es – Hizo una pausa – Hyoga de Acuario –

Todo mundo aplaudió y felicito al anterior caballero del Cisne quien estaba sorprendido ya que el pensaba que el patriarca seria Seiya o Ikki, sin embargo el fue el elegido, por lo que decidió que haría su mejor esfuerzo para dirigir el Santuario de la mejor manera posible.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabia es que no volverían a festejar en mucho tiempo y es que Anubis estaba moviéndose hacia ellos, para darles un ultimátum y luego de eso iniciara la destrucción del mundo, el malvado dios llego al Santuario directamente al salón del Patriarca, todos los caballeros estaban reunidos ahí, por lo que adoptaron posiciones de pelea para lanzarse contra Anubis.

– Admirable, pero inútil – Dijo Anubis

– No te dejaremos que hagas lo que quieras – Seiya lo apunto con su flecha dispuesto a disparar.

Los demás caballeros imitaron al caballero de Sagitario listos para lanzarse contra el dios egipcio y evitar una guerra para la cual no estaban listos, sin embargo Anubis les dijo que no venia a pelear, solo les daría un ultimátum y luego de cierto tiempo iniciaría la batalla por la tierra.

– **Les daré dos meses para que se preparen, durante ese tiempo no atacare su mundo** – Dijo Anubis y desapareció en una nube de humo

Hyoga hablo a los caballeros para que supieran quien seria el nuevo caballero de Acuario que tomaria el lugar dejado por el Patriarca, Seiya y sus compañeros tenia una ligera idea de quien podía ser, pero no estaban del todo seguros.

– El nuevo caballero de Acuario será mi estudiante Jaden Kosaka, el tomara mi lugar como caballero – Dijo el Patriarca

– Gracias maestro – Dijo Jaden

Erick se acerco a felicitarlo ya que sabia mejor que nadie que Jaden se merecía ser el caballero de Acuario, había entrenado mucho para lograrlo, luego el resto de los caballeros se acercaron a felicitar a su nuevo compañero, pero hasta ahí llego la celebración, debía prepararse para la batalla con Anubis.

**Bueno, aquí termina el prologo, espero les haya gustado, ya saben denle al botón de Review para saber su opinión.**

**Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí nuevo capitulo!**

**Saint Seiya: Una Nueva Guerra**

**Saint Seiya no me pertence, es de su Autor**

Al dia siguiente, Erick y Chad fueron enviados a Mexico ya que una energía oscura muy poderosa fue registrada en esa area, y quienes mejores que ellos para ir a su propio país. Ya en Mexico buscaron donde hospedarse y cuando salian a comer, Erick vio a su vieja amiga Jazmin, a la cual hacia muchos años que no veía.

– Hey Jaz – Saludo Erick

– Ohh, Erick eres tu – Dijo la chica – Pense que no te volveria a ver –

– Jaz, te presento a Chad –

– ¡Yo! – Dijo el moreno

Los tres jóvenes decidieron buscar algo para comer, ya que no habían comido nada desde que salieron de Grecia, el estomago de Erick gruñía pidiendo alimento.

Luego Jazmin se despidió y ambos caballeros se quedaron platico, Chad sentía que algo no andaba bien con la chica, pero no dijo nada, estaban por pagar e irse cuando se escucho una explosión bastante cerca de donde estaban, por lo que se pusieron en marcha.

Varios soldados de Anubis estaban atacando el Zocalo de la ciudad de Mexico, la gente corria de un lado a otro, Erick y Chad sacaron sus armaduras y se lanzaron contra ellos, derrotándolos a todos con facilidad, no eran rivales para los caballeros dorados.

En la cima de un edificio una figura encapuchada observaba como los caballeros dorados derrotaban a sus soldados con facilidad, salto del edificio cayendo justo frente a Erick, quien no sabia si atacar o no, y es que esa figura era la fuente de energía maligna que había reportado el patriarca.

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

Mientras tanto en Grecia, Jaden recordaba como fue conoció a Hyoga, hace varios años, cuando todavía el era caballero del Cisne, fue en uno de sus viajes a visitar a su madre, que escucho el llanto de un niño, se acerco a donde venia ese sonido y encontró a un niño como de 12 años a punto de morir congelado, rápidamente lo saco de ahí y lo llevo a su cabaña para que recibiera algo de calor.

Varios días después Hyoga volvió al santuario con el niño y lo dejo al ciudado de Camus maestro del Cisne, luego paso lo de las 12 casas, la batalla con Poseidon, el enfrentamiento con Hades, Hyoga se olvido de Jaden, quien estuvo entrenando todo ese tiempo para convertirse en el siguiente caballero de Acuario.

Jaden estuvo entrenándose solo por su cuenta todo ese tiempo, en la casa de Acuario y nadie nunca se dio cuenta de su presencia, y los que lo notaron no dijeron nada sobre el, ya que tenían asuntos mas importantes que atender, que descubrir quien era esa persona de la onceava casa.

Cuando los caballeros bajaron al Inframundo, Jaden quiso ir con ellos, pero al final no fue por que todavía no dominaba ninguna de las técnicas de Acuario y solo seria un estorbo en su nivel actual, cuando regresaron, pensó que por fin seria reconocido como caballero Dorado sin embargo la armadura no lo elegia todavía, estuvo entrenando con Hyoga durante un breve tiempo, mejorando sus habilidades.

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

De vuelta con Erick y Chad, ambos estaban a la espera de ver que haría la misteriosa figura que había caído hacia unos momnentos frente a ellos, Aries sentía que conocía a esa persona, pero no estaba seguro de quien podría ser, Chad por su parte ya sabia quien era, pero no decía nada, ya que estaba seguro que su amigo no le creería.

– Ataquemos, Erick – Dijo Chad

– Adelante – Respondio el caballero de Aries – ¡STARLIGHT EXTINCTION! –

– ¡GREAT HORN! –

La figura salto para esquivar los ataques de los caballeros y contraataco con una lluvia de patadas las cuales a penas y esquivo Erick, quien tuvo que rodar por el piso para salvarse, Chad lanzaba golpes contra el enemigo tratando de quitarle su manto y demostrarle a Erick a quien se enfrentaban.

El guardian de la primera casa se levanto y lanzo varios ataques para ayudar a su compañero, quien parecía ser superado, pero la verdad era que el Toro Dorado se estaba conteniendo para no destruir la ciudad Erick llego junto a su amigo, lanzo un golpe contra el misterioro oponente y vio quien estaba bajo ese manto.

– Ja… Jazmin – Hablo Erick – ¿Cómo es posible? –

– ¡Hola, Erick! ¡Soy un general del señor Anubis! – Respondio la chica – Fue hace como tres años, me canse de llorar y decidi hacerme fuerte por mi misma, luego me encontré con el señor Anubis y me uni a su ejercito –

El caballero de Aries estaba en shock, nunca se imagino que su amiga fuera uno de los tres generales de Anubis y menos que la enfrentaría tan pronto, Erick sabia que su deber como caballero era derrotarla para que la ciudad y sus habitantes estuvieran a salvo, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Justo cuando Erick iba a atacar a su anteriormente amiga, dos sombras llegaron de la nada colocándose una a cada lado de la chica, los caballeros sintieron un enorme y malvado cosmo venir de esos recién llegados y se quedaron donde estaban.

– Suficiente, Jazmin, es hora de volver a la base – Dijo el de la izquierda

– No hagamos esperar al señor Anubis – Comento el de la derecha

Jazmin dio media vuelta y se alejo seguida de los otros dos encapuchados, quienes al parecer eran los generales de Anubis, Erick y Chad volvieron al Santuario a reportar lo sucedido en la ciudad de Mexico, y avisar al patriarca de los generales enemigos.

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

Gray, Erza y Lucy, estaban en la casa de Gemins platicando sobre como es que se volvieron caballeros, ya que ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que terminarían ahí, preparándose para una guerra contra un dios egipcio, del cual no sabían nada. Gray todavía tenia interés en Lucy, pero no estaba seguro que tan bien visto seria eso, por lo que busco iniciar una relación en secreto con la rubia Geminis.

Al grupo se unió Zoro, quien estaba aburrido y salió a tomar aire, termino perdido frente a la Geminis luego de dar seis vueltas por el Santuario, al final de la tarde, los once restantes caballeros dorados estaban en Gemins conociéndose mejor entre si e intercambiando anécdotas los que se conocían de antes. Incluso el patriarca se unió al grupo. Lo malo fue que esa tranquilidad no duro mucho, Erick y Chad llegaron al anochecer con malas noticias.

**Saludos!**

**Espero les haya gustado!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí nuevo capitulo!**

**Saint Seiya: Una Nueva Guerra**

**Saint Seiya no me pertence, es de su Autor**

Habian pasado unos días desde que Erick y Chad volvieron de Mexico, Zoro, Seiya, Toriko e Ikki saldrían a buscar a los generales de Anubis y ver si lograban derrotarlos antes de que se cumpliera el plazo acordado por el dios egipcio.

Erza y Lucy estaban de visita en la casa de Aries ya que necesitaban que reparan sus armaduras por una "pelea entre hermanas" Erick tendría que trabajar mucho con eso, ya que casi siempre tenia a las gemelas ahí, pidiendo reparar su Cloth. El pelirrojo termino de hacer su trabajo ya casi al anochecer y estaba por irse a dormir cuando Chad llego para platicar un rato con su amigo.

– Creo que no dormiré esta noche – Se dijo el caballero de Aries a si mismo

Chad saco una botella de tequila Don Julio, hielo y dos vasos, Erick al final no pudo dormir y es que Chad, luego de tomarse dos o tres shoots cambiaba totalmente volviéndose alguien sumamente sociable y conversador, pero el problema era que luego de un rato se quedaba dormido.

– Hic… Eres un Shingon, Erich y me caes un shingo de bien – Dijo el alcoholizado Tauro.

Erick tuvo que llevar a Chad a la casa de Tauro ya casi al amanecer, estaba por acostarse a dormir cuando el patriarca lo llamo a su templo pues quería hablar sobre su amiga Jazmin.

– Adios hora de dormir – Dijo Aries antes de salir

El pelirrojo llego luego de un momento con el patriarca para ver que necesitaba, cuando iba entrando vio al caballero de Aquario salir y ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, parecía ser alguien sumamente frio, bastante diferente a como era el dia de la fiesta.

– ¿Qué sucede Patriarca? – Pregunto Erick

– Erick, que bueno que llegas, necesitamos hablar –

Hyoga, le pregunto al guardian de la primera casa, todo sobre Jazmin y si sabia que la hizo servir a Anubis, el mexicano respondió todo lo que sabia, sobre la que fuera su amiga, como se conocieron, todo lo que vivieron y demás cosas, pero no sabia por que fue que se volvió servidora de Anubis. Asi siguieron buena parte del dia, luego Aries volvió a su casa y se acosto a dormir, luego de poner un letrero de "No Molestar" en la entrada de la casa de Aries.

Sin embargo esa tranquilidad, no duro mucho ya que al poco rato, llego el caballero de Escorpio a pedir que reparara su armadura, Erick salió todo ojeroso, tomo a Gray, lo arrastro hasta la entrada de la casa.

– ¿Qué no sabes leer? – Grito el mexicano.

– Por que tan amargado, Erick – Dijo Scorpio desnudo frente a su compañero

Erick, entro a su casa luego de poner un Muro de Cristal para que nadie más pudiera colarse, y dormir tranquilamente o al menos tratar de hacerlo, ya que tenía como dos días sin poder hacerlo.

Mientras tanto los 4 caballeros dorados llegaron a España, después de recorrer todo el continente, gracias al caballero de Capricornio, al final Seiya decidió guiar al grupo, estaban comiendo tranquilamente cuando una poderosa presencia maligna fue detectada por ellos, de inmediato se pusieron en guardia.

Se mantuvieron juntos esperando a ver de donde procedía el enemigo, hasta que Ikki se dio cuenta que todas las personas de las cercanías estaban congeladas en su sitio, eso significaba que alguien detuvo el tiempo, pero los caballeros no conocían a nadie capaz de hacer algo asi.

De repente de entre las sombras apareció una figura encapuchada y estaba por hablar cuando un cosmo enorme fue sentido por todos, caballeros y enemigo, el encapuchado desapareció y segundos después Julian Solo y Sorrento llegaron al lugar.

– Seiya, Ikki, que bueno volver a verlos – Saludo el asistente de Julian

– ¡Sorrento! ¡Julian! – Respondieron Leo y Sagitario

El grupo fue a una de las casas del millonario para que pudieran hablar mas tranquilos puesto que el Ex-general tenia información importante para los caballeros dorados. Sorrento y el resto de las Marinas, habían estado investigando a Anubis desde que apareció en la tierra y sabían quien era su segundo general

De regreso al santuario, Los caballeros dorados restantes, estaban reunidos con el Patriarca, ya que este ultimo los había llamado, tenia una misión para James, Gray, Erick, Erza y Lucy, ellos irían a Italia a traer de regreso al caballero de plata Orfeo de Lyra, quien había aparecido ahí hacia unos días, y al parecer ya había recobrado el conocimiento. Los 5 salieron esa misma tarde y al anochecer ya habían llegado al hospital donde estaba Orfeo, al dia siguiente volverían al Santuario.

En el Santuario habían quedado solo 3 caballeros dorados, Shun de Virgo, Shiryu de Libra y Jaden de Aquario, pero este ultimo casi no hablaba con los demás caballeros, el caballero de Libra estaba visitando en ese momento al de Virgo puesto que hacia un rato que no se veian, debido a los recientes eventos ocurridos.

Los caballeros de plata y bronce hacían sus rondas por el lugar, cuando cerca de la casa de Aries una explosión tuvo lugar, de inmediato fueron a ver que pasaba un grupo de caballeros liderados por Shaina de Ofiuco y Jabu de Unicornio, seguidos por Ichi de Hydra.

– ¿Qué habrá sido eso, Shaina? – Quiso saber Jabu

– No lo se, pero manténganse alerta y que alguien avise a los caballeros dorados que aun quedan aquí, que se preparen para luchar –

– De acuerdo – Ichi salió corriendo a avisarles.

Frente a Shaina y Jabu apareció Jazmin visitiendo una especie de armadura negra con detalles en rojo, que cubria su cuerpo totalmente, a primera vista lucia partes de Chakal fácilmente reconocibles, Jabu quiso hacerse el héroe y salto para atacar a la invasora

– ¡GALOPE DE UNICORNIO! –

– ¡GARRA DE TRUENO! – Shaina se unió al ataque

Jazmin alzo la mano y los ataques de ambos caballeros fueron devueltos a ellos, ambos santos quedaron inconsientes luego de recibir sus propios ataques, la general se adentro al santuario, iba a seguir atacando, pero recordó que Anubis no sabia nada sobre eso, por lo que opto por irse.

Al dia siguiente, Erick y los demás caballeros volvieron al santuario escoltando a Orfeo, quien se puso al servicio de Atena nuevamente, aun que todavía estaba triste por haber dejado a Euridice en el Inframundo, pero había decidido salir adelante, por ella, Shun abrazaron a su amigo, ya que lo hacían muerto, lo que no sabían es que Atena lo revivió cuando revivieron los caballeros dorados.

Cada uno de los dorados volvió a su respectiva casa, para vigilar que nadie se infiltrara en el Santuario, Erick se puso a reparar armaduras, ya que varios caballeros de bronce y de plata hacían fila para entrar con Aries, Erick se puso a hacer su trabajo, no tenia otra salida.

Seiya, Ikki, Toriko y Zoro volvieron al Santuario unos días mas tarde y contaron al Patriarca todo lo que les había contado Sorrento, sobre Anubis, que aun que no era mucha información, era bastante importante, luego de presentar el informe, todos los caballeros regresaron a sus respectivas casas, Jaden el solitario vio a Orfeo en la reunión y se acerco a saludarlo, había escuchado historias sobre el y siempre había querido conocerlo. El caballero de Aquario y Orfeo de Lyra se volvieron buenos amigos, Jaden poco a poco iba progresando, ahora ya hablaba con Orfeo, el Patriarca Hyoga y algunas pocas veces con Shun de Virgo.

**Saludos!**

**Espero les haya gustado!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí nuevo capitulo!**

**Saint Seiya: Una Nueva Guerra**

**Saint Seiya no me pertence, es de su Autor**

Por fin el plazo dado por Anubis llego a su fin, el dios egipcio se presento en el Santuario con sus generales y una buena parte de su ejercito, dispuestos a comenzar su guerra contra Atena y sus caballeros, Erick y los demás Dorados, se reunieron, Orfeo también estaba ahí junto con varios caballeros de Plata y algunos de Bronce. Jazmin iba con su armadura, lo que significaba solo una cosa, no se contendría ante nadie que se le pusiera enfrente, fuese quien fuese la persona con la que tuviera que luchar.

Erick vio como la que fuera su amiga se colocaba junto al dios, lista para cualquier cosa, también noto a los otros dos encapuchados los cuales supuso eran los generales restantes del ejecito invasor, a simple vista no podía saber si eran hombres o mujeres.

Atena salió de sus aposentos, se puso su armadura y camino hasta detenerse frente a Anubis, siendo seguida en todo momento por sus 13 caballeros Dorados, los cuales darían su vida por ella sin dudarlo, ya que eso era algo que aceptaron desde que fueron elegidos por las armaduras.

– No pensé que tuvieras el valor de hacer algo asi Atena – Anubis quería hacerla enojar.

– ¡Silencio Anubis! ¡Estas invadiendo mi Santuario y no te dejare salirte con la tuya! – Seiya, Zoro, Ikki, Toriko y Erick se acercaron a la diosa temiendo por su seguridad, sin embargo ella no hizo nada mas, ambos dioses estaban frente a frente dispuestos a iniciar la pelea.

– ¡Jajaja! ¡Por fin te portas como la diosa que eres! –

Saori no respondió, todos los caballeros ahí presentes estaban en alerta máxima, listos para iniciar la batalla con el menor movimiento del enemigo, para ese momento Shiryu había repartido las armas de Libra entre los caballeros, por si era necesario usarlas.

Anubis comenzaba a aburrirse al ver que nadie se movia, ordeno a sus soldados dispersarse y atacar las ciudades humanas, en un parpadeo todo el ejercito del dios desapareció del Santuario y comenzó su ataque en diversas ciudades del planeta, los caballeros de Plata y Bronce fueron a intentar detenerlos.

En el Santuario solo quedaron los Dorados, Atena, Anubis y sus generales, Erick no soportaba ver a su amiga ahí en el lado enemigo, quiso convencerla para que recapacitara, pero no lo logro y no le quedaba mas que pelear con ella, Chad le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo. Gray, Erza y Lucy se acercaron a apoyar a Aries ya que eran buenos amigos también, Jaden estaba analizando la situación, el no deseaba entrar en una pelea innecesaria mientras conversaba con Shun y Orfeo. Anubis se fue con sus generales al no ver reacción de los caballeros y a ellos les ordeno destruir las ciudades mas grandes, Jazmin fue enviada a New York, los demás generales fueron enviados a Mexico y Japon.

Atena organizo a sus caballeros y los envio 4 a cada ciudad quedando de la siguiente forma: Aries, Tauro, Geminis y Cancer a New York, Leo, Virgo, Libra y Escorpio a Mexico y finalmente Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis irían a Japon.

Mientras tanto los caballeros de Plata y Bronce luchaban contra los soldados comunes de Anubis, algunos de Plata ya habían logrado vencer, los de Bronce tenían dificultades ya que sus ataques no lograban hacer mucho contra sus enemigos, Ichi, Jabu, Geki y los demás estaban acorralados en un edificio abandonado a punto de ser derrotados y nadie podría salvarlos de eso.

Frente a ellos aparecieron al menos cincuenta soldados de Anubis, los caballeros estaban agotados, apenas y lograron dar unos pasos, los soldados ya estaban casi encima de ellos, Chad, Erick, las gemelas y Toriko llegaron y derrotaron a los soldados con relativa facilidad haciendo ver a los santos de Bronce como inútiles, Erick los envio al Santuario para que Atena se encargara de eso.

En el techo del edificio Jazmin observo como sus hombres casi matan a un grupo de caballeros de Bronce de no ser por Erick y los otros cuatro santos Dorados, que llegaron en el ultimo momento la situación habría sido totalmente diferente, la chica salto y cayo sin daño cerca de los caballeros de Atena.

– Volvemos a vernos Erick, Chad – Hablo la general del Chakal.

– Jazmin – Erick estaba debatiéndose si se lanzaba contra ella o no.

– ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto Toriko pues no estaba cuando ataco el Santuario

– Uno de los generales de Anubis – Dijo Erick – El Chakal –

Los Caballeros se pusieron en guardia inmediatamente después de escuchar eso, ya que Gray, Erza y Lucy recordaban perfectamente lo que le hizo al Santuario la ultima vez que lo visito, estaban por atacarla cuando Erick se los impidió

– Ayuden a los caballeros con el ejército de Anubis, yo me encargo de ella –

Chad y Toriko se fueron con las chicas, aun que Taoru queria ayudar a su amigo, sabia que el tenia que resolver eso por su cuenta, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien al final, los 4 llegaron al centro de la Ciudad y vieron por todos lados grupos de soldados enemigos, se dispersaron para ayudar en medida de lo posible.

– No voy a contenerme mas Jazmin – Dijo Erick amenazador

– Has lo que quieras, no me importan tus palabras – Respondio la chica

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, tirando golpes que eran desviados, sin acertar ninguno, pareciera como si estuvieran midiéndose el uno al otro, Aries estaba preocupado, no conocía ninguna de las técnicas de Jazmin y en cambio ella conocía perfectamente las de él.

– No tienes oportunidad contra mi Erick-chan – Dijo Jazmin burlona

**Saludos!**

**Espero les haya gustado!**


End file.
